Finding Dawn
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: Dawn is a half vampire half human. Up until now, she never knew it, but after a few lies from her human family, she realizes that she must leave. She runs away to Forks where she meets the Cullens, a real group of vampires and falls for Jasper Hale.
1. Preface

PREFACE- THE RETURN

I could feel the growl building in my chest. I could feel it vibrating and throwing my rapid heart beat into an angry monotone. My head was spinning so rapidly I felt like nothing made since to me, almost nothing. My throat burned with thirst and my mouth ran thick with venom. I felt my body go into a crouching position as readied myself to lunge. Part of me, my human half, said to think this through. To relax. The vampire within me thrashed relentlessly wanting to release it's fury on the person in front of me. Tasha, my cousin, stood there unmoving. Fear in her tearing eyes. She looked like she wanted to run for her life but was too scared shitless to move. I could feel the evil grin turn up at the corners of my mouth. Ha. Just a second ago her face was smug, no she scared to death. I scolded my self internally for enjoying my cousins apparent fear.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet, tangy scent of her blood. I was going to kill her. Not because I was thirsty, but because the bitch provoked me. She laughed in my face. Degraded my kind, Just because the evil wench was jealous. I had took the liberty of coming back home after two and half years away to apologize to my family. To tell them why I had left them. To say sorry, even though they were the ones that lied to me. They had lied about where I had come from, not telling me I was adopted. They lied to me for my short lived childhood and now they would pay the price.

I threw myself at Tasha, mouth open ready to drain the disgusting bitch of every ounce of life she had. I was thrown back into the concrete by cold, strong hands. My breath was knocked out of me and my animalistic instincts kicked into overdrive, snarls ripping from my chest. I stood up in a flash and attacked him.

"NO! DAWN, STOP RIGHT NOW!" The low strong voice shattered my concentration as I realized I was about to attack my husband. I stopped dead. I stared into his topaz eyes as they darkened slowly. I could still hear the growl in my chest as my predatory instincts reared its ugly head.

"Dawn Jillian Hale, Stop it RIGHT NOW!" Jasper's alluring voice ring in my mind. The wave calm brought me to my knees. The shame took me in torrent of regret. I could feel the tears coming hard and fast, feeling them run down my scorching hot cheek.

"I-I'm-I'm s-sorry Jazzy, I c-couldn't help myself. They lied to me Jasper! All these years, I have been being lied to! And now she has the nerve to- to- UGH!" I tried to make myself angry again but Jasper had me firmly in his arms manipulating my anger into calming waves.

"I know your upset, honey. But killing your cousin isn't the answer to your problem." He said soothingly. I relaxed because I knew internally that it wasn't. I would just have to bear the fact that she hates me as much as I hate myself.


	2. Chapter One

**_(A.N.: Okay...So heres the actual First chapter of FINDAING DAWN. I am so new at writing but please bear with me... Review...Flames always welcome.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. *sob* I DO own DAWN CONNORS though. *Grimace* Thanx u guys! ENJOY!!!_**

Chapter One

The day had come. They day that I had been waiting for since I figured out what I was. The day that would forever release me from a life of pure suffrage. I packed my clothes and books rapidly, flying through the room like a tornado, leaving neatness in my path. My mother begged me on the other side of my now locked door to stay. To tell her why I was leaving, to say what was wrong. I rolled my eyes a little at my pleading mother. My adoptive mother. The mother who had just told me not 2 minuets ago that I wasn't her child.

I would have guessed that much seeing that if I was hers she would be dead. I had read up on the topic. The incubus. If she had in fact conceived a child with a vampire and lived to tell the- to lie about it, then I must look a lot like my immortal father because Sharon and I looked nothing alike. Everything about her was different then myself.

Her long straight honey blond locks were the opposite of my tight black ringlets. Her apricot skin was unlike my pale white, hot skin. Her tall gangly figure was boyish compared to my short, thin curved body. Her aqua eyes were nothing to the glowing hazel orbs on my face. We were not related, I could see that much. I could feel that much. She's not honest or straight forward like myself. She hid things, while I was an open book.

"Dawn, honey, we're sorry we've lied all this time…we.. I'm sorry Dawny!" Sharon was pleading helplessly outside the door, begging for forgiveness that she would probably never get. The banging was getting annoying. I took an unneeded breath and turned toward the door. I relaxed my body and sent calming waves in Sharon's direction. The banging subsided and I could here her sigh in defeat then stalk off to the kitchen. Among the other odd thing I could do, I was an empath. I could generate and control others emotions. The best part was, theirs didnt effect me. So it was easy.

Aside from that, I was Telekinetic. I didn't need to touch things, I could simply use telekinesis to bring them to me. I didn't though, because in a situation when I am angry, my two abilities can collide and be damaging to the target of my anger.

I was done packing now and was ready to leave. I looked around the room that had been my prison for my short, yet rapid adolescence, and smiled. I would never have to see it again, thank god. I would miss Sharon and David and the rest of my adoptive family, but they lied to me, and now I was angry. And when I am mad, It is not a great idea to be near me, especially if you are the one that tipped me off in the first place. They knew I had been on edge for a while, just teetering there. I wouldn't jump on my own but if I were pushed, there was no doubt that I was going down. Well, they had just shoved me off the edge and I was plummeting…fast. Getting closer and closer to livid rage and I had to leave before I did something I regret.

I opened my bedroom door quickly but silently and ran down the stairs at a human pace. Sharon and David, her husband were perched on the banister toward the bottom.

"Dawn, please, your breaking your mothers heart. Please stay, you don't have to do this." David pleaded but I ignored him, running past him in a fury. He made the mistake of grabbing my arm. Big Mistake. "DAWN! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS GOD DAMNED HOUSE!" He was squeezing my elbow to no avail. The rumble in my chest was building. How dare he? Lie to me, then forbid me from leaving. Bad idea David.

I snarled nastily at him, I could see my face in his horror struck eyes. My hazel orbs were now black pools of venom in my eyes. I pulled away from him and pushed him against the banister, breaking it in half. He fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry Sharon, but I can handle being lied to. I wont handle it. I love you both, but I am LEAVING." I turned and ran outside without another word. I didn't realize then that I wouldn't see them again for nearly 3 years.

I got in my car and drove, drove until I couldn't drive anymore. Until my eyes burned and my knuckles were translucent as I gripped the steering wheel. My head was spinning, I was driving myself insane, but I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't know where I was going, I just drove in the direction that my impulse took me. I had to get as far away from my lie of a life as possible. I had to escape it.

I was famished. Tired and extremely angry which is never a good combination for me. I didn't know whether I wanted to stop at a fast-food place and get human food, or go hunting. (I love the smell of human blood but It repulsed me to think of taking someone elses life. So...I, the well known bitch of my old high school, drinks animal blood. Ima wuss right?)I really didn't feel up to doing either but if I didn't, I would starve. I considered the fact that I was no where near any wild life. I grudgingly pulled over into a MacDonald's.

The women at the window was considerably nice and that helped to rise my mood. I asked her where exactly I was. After giving me a very confused look she told me I was just outside a town named Forks, in Washington. I nodded and drove away, unable to find my words. I had driven across the entire continental U.S. in a matter of 24 hours. I knew I had been driving at least 120 Mph at all times but still! I had gotten from sunny Florida to rainy Washington in a very short amount of time.

I absently ate the tasteless fries one by one. I wasn't trying to taste them, just trying not to starve. I was instead, looking out my windshield into the gray sky. The rain clouds looked ready to explode from the burden that the liquid was causing. It looked like it was getting close to twilight with the amount of light that was reaching this town. I looked at the clock on my radio. _12:09 pm. _Wow. It really did looked close to nightfall in Forks.

I had to come back to the present when I realized that I didn't have anywhere to stay. Shit! That was the problem with driving absent mindedly, you're never prepared for what is in store. I decided to pull over at a motel located next door to a Thrift Mart. I had enough money to pay for my college fund and room and board. Back in Florida, I had a job at a local Publix, and worked overtime all the time so I got paid well. I was financially stable all things considered.

I stepped out of my car, throwing the empty French fry and big Mac box in a near by trash bin. I caught a glimpse of myself before I walked into the motel. My long black ringlets were tangled into a messy bun. My eyes were wet and black from crying, my tan mini-skirt wrinkled. I pulled the elastic band and hair pins out of my hair, letting my dark rings fall gracefully down my back. I wiped my eyes dry, then reeled in my suppressed anger, watching anxiously as my eyes returned to their scorching hazel. I smoothed out the tan skirt and fixed my expression into a fake smile. I was always good at persuasion.

I flitted gracefully into the motel. It was very old fashioned, like something out of an older murder mystery. It had a certain elegance about it that I just couldn't pinpoint. There was an audible gasp as I became visible in the small lobby. At the desk was a tall lanky teenager with orange curly locks, freckles and braces. Nerd right out of the movies. I smiled at him. I heard his heart stutter then start up again, only faster.

"H-Hello beautiful, how may I help you?" He asked. There was a hidden tone in his nasally voice. Was he trying to _flirt with me? Gross!!!_ I smiled even wider, exposing my sharp white teeth. He recoiled a bit and I laughed. It was funny when I made humans uncomfortable.

"Hi there." I said in my high soprano. My voice ringed and bounced off the walls in the room. I inhaled before speaking again. His blood didn't smell good, not at all. I wrinkled my nose a little and frowned. "Uh, I need a room, please." It was more of a demand then a request. The boy didn't stop staring at my breasts. I shot the boy a annoyed glare. I couldn't be nice for any extended period of time, it wasn't in my nature. I cleared my throat noisily.

"Of course. Um…what's your name and how will you be paying. Oh, and I need to see your I.D." His tone was wary, like he was being careful not to offend me. Good choice on his behalf. I pulled out my I.D. card.

"My name is Dawn Connors. I will be paying in cash by the way." I handed him my I.D. card. He stared momentarily then turned to type something in the computer.

"Okay, here you go." He handed me a shiny gold key. "Your in room 12A." I smiled half-heartedly and stalked off. There was something so annoying about that kid. He just irked my nerves a bit.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *Sob* It hurts. *Shudder* Whatever. *Walks away with head down.***

Chapter 2

My motel room was…dreary, for lack of a better word. It was the palest cream with a rusted orange wallpaper lining the perimeter. Ugh. It smells like cigarettes and hookers in here. If I could puke I think I would have thrown up everywhere. I turned and looked at the queen sized bed. The blankets looked filthy! The were an almost brown shade. I could tell they had been off-white before. Damn. Humans are disgusting.

Yah, yah I know what your thinking, (I'm half human right?). Yep, but Sharon and David, despite their lies, kept a clean home. This motel room was just…repulsive.

"Oh no, Nuh-uh. I am not staying here. There is no way!" I talked to my self a lot. Shut up, I am not crazy, I'm just the only one who understands me.(If that makes since). I put my bags down on the floor which was probably the cleanest surface in the room. I pulled out my pink MacBook. I needed to look for a place to stay…NOW!

I wasn't surprised to see that the cheap motel didn't provide Wi-Fi. Shit! I needed the internet to look for a place to stay though. On top of that, I hadn't even enrolled myself in school! I was only a junior this year. I have so much on my plate. Crap, where do I start.

I ran out to the lobby at an annoyingly human pace. The nerdy boy was still at the front desk. He turned when I entered the room.

"Oh, we've gotta stop meeting like this sexy." I raised one eyebrow and scoffed nastily. This disgusting kid, with a lisp, and a serious speech impediment was flirting with me. Again. Gross.

"Uh, um…Do you know anywhere in this town that offers wireless internet?" I asked trying to be a bit cold. I wanted to set my boundaries now. I have had stalkers before, and those situations never ended well. For the stalkers.

"Yah, the public library is s couple blocks east. But why go there, my mom just went out of town and I've got Wi-Fi at my lair." He winked and I flinched violently. I wasn't scared, just completely grossed out. And did he just use the word _lair? _What the FUCK?!!

"Thanks, but no thanks, kid." I turned on the balls of my feet and fled the motel. I wasn't even concerned about keeping up my human charade. That kid gave me the heebie-jeebies. Yah I said it!! What?! You'd be freaked too! He was drooling. Eww! ***Shudder***

I hoped in my car and the engine purred beneath me. I loved my car. My beautiful blood-red Nissan Altima 2010. I had by some stroke of luck, gotten it from my uncle Jeff. He was like a football player or something. Thanks Jeff. I sped at 110 mph and whipped my car around the corner. I never got stopped by the cops no matter how fast I went.

And when they did, I just seduced them into letting me go. Really wrong I know, but c'mon. You'd do it too, if that meant not getting a ticket. It took less than a minuet to reach the library. I parked my car next to a really nice silver car. I hopped out and walked toward the entrance, admiring the car along the way. A Volvo…how nice. I love Volvos.

**(A/N: HAHAHA! I bet you don't know who's silver Volvo that is!!! Oh and if your thinking one of the Cullens then your absolutely…)**

**Review please…Flames welcome!**


	4. Chapter Three

**(A.N. This, my darlings was really hard to write… so bear with me.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I tried. *Tears***

Chapter 3

I walked swiftly into the library, pacing myself, so that I didn't look strange. I took a deep breath so that, if in fact there were any tempting humans inside, I would be able to resist. I walked through the glass doors.

There was a large middle-aged woman at the mahogany desk. She looked up at me and her jaw dropped. I waited patiently for her to stop her gawking. Humans: male and female alike seemed to be attracted to me. Eww.

"Hi, can I help you dear?" She was friggin' lookin' me over like I was a piece of meat. Why did I support "gay pride" again? Weird much?

"Um…yah. I actually needed to use the Wi-Fi for my laptop if-" The woman cut me off though.

"Oh, of course dear, sit anywhere and boot up!" I nodded solemnly and walked away. This town is seriously freaky dude.

I made my way to the very back of the building. The further away from the human the better. It was strange, but, as I got close to the back of the library, the temperature dropped dramatically. It felt like winter back there. I shivered. Because I am half vampire, my body is the opposite of cold. It's very, very hot. (No Pun Intended.) So I can feel if the temperature in a room changes.

I saw a long office table in the corner and decided that that would be a good place to sit. I walk briskly to the nearest seat. I didn't bother to look and see if anyone else was there, I just opened up my MacBook and waited for it to start up. I was still holding my breathe but it didn't stop the sweet, wintry smell from creeping into my nose.

Like the dummy that I am, I inhaled. Stupid choice. The smell was intoxicating. It made my head spin and my heart race. I sent waves of calm over myself. What the hell is that smell. It's cold like winter wind, sweet like vanilla, honey, lavender…mint? Hmm. I inhaled again, letting the inciting scent assault me.

My computer beeped, signaling me that it was on all the way. I started up the internet and started searching. Again, I am well endowed. I have enough money to feed a small country for ten years. It's just an advantage to working hard. Oh and remember Uncle Jeff? The football player? Well, he helped a little too.

There were a great deal of places around Forks that suited me. I decided on a two-bedroom, Two bath with a study and a pool. It wasn't too over-priced. I put my security deposit down using my credit card. I have to meet with the realtor tomorrow morning. Esme Cullen. Nice name. Hope she's not one of those bitchy realtors. She doesn't seem mean at all.

Now that I found a place, I have to enroll myself into Forks High. Ah, high school. Teenagers. Drama. Sounds like fun. I happen to be a drama queen as well. Lets see how the human girls handle the mega bitch. Now don't get me wrong. I don't start drama, I just enjoy finishing it. Hell, don't play with fire. You mess with the bull, you get the horns. Or in my case, you mess with Dawn, you get the vampire.

I was snapped out of my inside thoughts by a loud crash. Then yelling. Then a huge wave of anger that wasn't coming from me. Then smugness, then fear. What the hell? I listened intently.

"_Emmett!!! I am going to snap your fucking neck!!! What the hell are you doing? That's vandalism!!!" _A very angry, very loud, very…attractive voice yelled.

"_Relax, Jazzy-poo. No one reads these things anyway." _An even louder, husky, still beautiful, but not as smooth voice yelled back.

"_EMMETT!!! DON'T CALL ME JAZZY-POO! MY NAME IS JASPER, OKAY?!!! NOW COME ON, WE'RE LEAVING. EDWARD!!! ALICE!!! BELLA!!! NESSIE!!! LETS GO!!!" _The beautiful voice was pissed off now. I'm surprised the librarian didn't come and tell them off yet.

I turned around to see a bronze-haired boy come from behind a shelf with a smirk on his face. So he was the source of the smugness. Ha-ha.

"_All right, Jasper. Relax, your going to make the whole library angry. C'mon Bella, Nessie, lets go before Uncle Jazz blows his top." _The bronze-headed boy had quite a beautiful voice as well. He must be Edward, because the loud one was Emmett. The attractive voice was obviously this Jasper gentleman.

I saved the webpage I was on and shut down my MacBook. I was jittery for some reason. Impatient beyond belief. I stuffed my computer into its bag and grabbed my purse. I ran out of the library, Ignoring the librarian saying goodbye.

I made it out just in time to see a silver Volvo speeding away.

**A.N. So there it is… I tried to make it obvious that the Cullens were in the library without having them actually talk to Dawn. Again, I'm new at writing and I am really sorry… But as I always say, "Life ain't a garden, so stop being a hoe." Wait…no, wrong analogy. What I meant was "If you don't like it, don't read it!!!" Anyhow… Review, Review, Review. I write better when I get reviews. If you don't review I don't write!!! So….if you value your life, review. Flames always welcome. Ideas are too. "Its not that you're not entitled to your opinion, It's just that your opinion don't matter."**

**Love always,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...blah blah blah. *Twitch***

Chapter Four

Riiiinnnnnngggg!!!!!!!!!! Riiiinnnnngggg!!!! What the hell is that annoying ringing!?! I tossed and turned in the sheets of the motel room. God I cant wait until I get into my own place. _Wait a second…_O. M. C. I have to meet with the realtor today!!! Shit, crap, poop-knuckles!!!

I hopped out of bed vampire speed and flew around the motel room, gathering my clothes as I went. I cant believe I almost forgot! I had been thinking so hard about those kids from the library last night, I was exhausted. Something about them seemed so strange, so_ familiar._

It was almost like I had seen them before. Or rather I remembered that cold, sweet smell. It was kind of the opposite of my hot sweet smell. If I wasn't sane, I would think they were- nah, now I'm over reacting. There is no way in hell that there could other like me, living in such a small town. It made no sense. Hmm.

By the time I had finished dressing myself it was 8:23 am. Okay so I'm not late yet. I usually spent more time on my clothes, but today was just not my day. I settled for a red and black v-neck that was form fitting, and some black skinny jeans. I put on some red heels. Due to my extreme growth defect. I was short. As hell.

I grabbed my keys, purse and my clothes I wouldn't need to come back here, thank goodness. I bid my former room goodbye and walked briskly to the lobby. The annoying little turd was there. When he saw my death glare, he decided not to say anything to me. Good choice, kid. I threw him the key as I walked out. He'd get the picture.

It was sprinkling a little and It was cold. Very cold. You know how when you breathe and the steam come out of your mouth? That cold. Only, for me, I didn't even have to breathe, it just came from my body! That was going to draw some unneeded attention. But…No time for worry.

"TO THE REALTOR! WARP SPEED!!!!" I yelled and got a 'maybe-she's-crazy' look from the lady at the store next door. Okay, I deserved that, I am a geek at heart. I hopped and into my beloved blood red Altima and took off.

**--------------------------------OoO--------------------------------**

**Esme's POV**

This is why I didn't want to start this business. I love decorating, but I can not deal with these humans and their being late to everyth-

"Excuse me, Are you Mrs. Cullen? I'm Dawn Connors. So sorry I'm late! I had a few things to handle first." I jumped a bit. I had never been startled by a human before. How did she manage to sneak up on me? I put on my poker face and turned to fully face her.

"Oh no, honey! It's no problem. I completely understand. And please, call me Esme." I tried to sound like this girl wasn't strange in a way. Quite frankly, she reminded me a lot of two people I know very well. My daughter 'For all intents and purposes' Alice. She was almost as short as Alice. And she reminded me too much of my Renesmee. She had the unmistakable beauty and the blush over the pale cheeks. Heck, if I wasn't mistaken, I would say she was half- No Esme! That is absolutely impossible. Renesmee and Nahuel are the only two.

"Um, so…are you going to show me the house? Esme." She had a half annoyed, half smirk on her face. I turned my full attention to the mysterious girl.

"Of Course! Come with me so I can give you the grand tour!" I put on a big smile and had to reel it back in. I nearly forgot how frightening my teeth seem to humans. She seemed unphased by it though. She shot me and even bigger even more threatening grin. I shuddered ever so slightly. This girl is just…not…_normal?_

"Okay! I am so excited, the place looks amazing!" She had a lot of enthusiasm in her high soprano voice. She sounded and acted a lot like my Alice too. Hmm. I walked into the foyer of the house. I couldn't help but ask her the question that was playing on my mind at this point. It was starting to make me uneasy.

"Um, Dawn, sweetie. Not to pry, but…how old did you say you were."

----------------------------OoO---------------------------

**Dawn POV**

Oh shit! I knew this was going to happen! She wants to know how old I am! What do I tell her? Oh I know! 'I'm only 9, but I look 17! Oh, is that weird? Well you see, I'm half vampire so…yep.' NO! I cant tell her that. She would probably think I was mentally retarded and have me committed.

"Uh, I'm 17 years old. But I'm responsible and I wont be any trouble, Esme. I promise. No parties, no loud music, nothing! You have my word!" I put on my best puppy dog pout. I pushed waves of sincerity toward her. I hate to use my powers for evil, but a vamps gotta do what a vamps gotta do, right?

"Honey, I am sure you are responsible, but I can't sell a house to a minor. Where are your parents?" She looked genuinely concerned, so I decided to edit. Hell, technically, it is true. My dad is dead because he is a vampire and my mom died when she gave birth to me.

"My parents are dead." I decided to be blunt. I looked up at her so I could monitor her reaction. I had to double take because I realized something I didn't notice before. This woman was beautiful. She was the palest shade of pale. Her mahogany hair was smooth and curly, and her eyes. Her eyes were…gold. I could feel the cold emitting from her body. I listened intently. The only heartbeat I heard was my own. Wait a minuet. What the FUCK?!!! She cut off my reverie.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry for intruding! That was rude of me! Of Course I will sell you this house. I just didn't know your situation to start. I am so sorry, Dawn."

She was apologizing but I couldn't even comprehend. She cant be a vampire. No. I am insane that's all. I just want to believe that there is more of my kind out there. I just need to face the facts, I am alone in the world.

"Dawn, are you okay?" She touched my shoulder and it was like an electric shock. I flinched away and she pulled her hand back at the same time. Her hand was freezing!!! More cold than anything I had ever felt before. I found my voice.

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine. Um, I-I just don't like to talk about it. Um… not to be rude at all, but can I have the key. I'm not feeling well and I think I will be able to figure out how things work on my own" My word came out in a rush on purpose. If she was able to catch that, she was a vampire for sure.

"Oh okay, here you are. If-If you have any questions my number is on the card on the dining room table." With that, she walked away a little to fast to the black Mercedes parked in the driveway. I just stood there.

That woman. Esme Cullen. The realtor. Is. A. Vampire.

**A.N. Okay so I know I'm speeding the story a bit but I needed the Esme and dawn to meet so that Dawn knows that there are vamps in Fork besides herself. The next chapter is probably going to be from Esme's POV. I'm not sure yet. Well anyhow…. REVIEW REVIE REVIEW!!! I need a decent amount of reviews or I will NOT be finishing this story. PERIOD. Thanx!!!!**

**Much Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	6. Chapter Five

**A.N. I haven't been getting many review and my confidence level is down…big time. I'm really trying hard to make the story as interesting as humanly possible but without reviews, I don't know if I'm doing well. So this time guys, if you are reading this, please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…If I did I would be rich and my name would be Stephenie Meyer. My name is JasperSaysCalmDown and I am very broke. -_-**

Chapter Five

**Esme's POV**

I was distraught as I pulled into the garage of my home. Carlisle was working the late shift and most of the children were out hunting. Jasper had gone yesterday so he opted to stay behind.

I walked in the foyer and I was truly befuddled. How on earth could there be another vampire, or rather half vampire, living here in little Forks. Living here without our knowledge.

I dropped my briefcase on the couch and made my way up to Carlisle's study where I kept all of my housing logs and customer information.

I shifted through the papers at a blinding rate and stopped on the file that was labeled: _Connors, Dawn.._ I flipped it open and began to look for any information that didn't seem to fit.

Okay, she was from Florida. No big deal, only full vampires sparkle in the sun. I moved on. She was born on January 1st 1993. That would make here seventeen. That checks out.

It took me a few minuets to sift through her files. There was nothing too terribly unusual. But why do I feel like that girl is just…not human.

"I must be going crazy." I said to myself. There is no other way to describe it. I am truly, without a doubt, out of my mind.

"I didn't know vampires could go crazy, what's wrong mom?" Jasper was in my door way, a concerned look on his face.

"Honey, you would think I am out of my mind if I told you." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed and he smiled half-heartedly.

"I doubt that very seriously. Tell me, Esme." he came in and sat in the leather office chair. He looked at me expectantly. I took a unneeded deep breath and told him the entire story.

When I was finished he had his head down, deep in thought. I waited for him to either laugh at me for being ridiculous, or to just back away slowly from his crazy mother. To my surprise, he did neither.

"I believe you." Was all he said. I looked at him. Was he serious? He believed that that girl was in-fact half immortal. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me short.

"I smelt a scent very similar to Renesmee's in the library the other day. I thought it was Nessie at first, but then I realized that it had a different…appeal to me. It smelt kind of like, lavender and caramel. And Nessie's is cinnamon and magnolias. The scent I smelt was stronger."

I thought about that for a second and then remembered back to earlier at the house. She did smell a lot like my granddaughter. I understood Jasper completely.

"Jasper, do you think-"

"Yes. I think she is a vampire hybrid." He stood and walked over to the file I had been reading. He studied it closely.

"She's seventeen, just a year younger than Nessie. She should be in high school. Maybe she will enroll in Forks High." He said. I couldn't help but notice the hopefulness in his voice. Jasper did deserve someone. He and Alice split it up and she found comfort in Micah. Jasper didn't find anyone yet.

"Maybe, Hon. Maybe." I said, patting his shoulder and leaving him to think for himself. The family would be home soon and I am sure Alice seen something on the horizon.

--------------------OoO--------------------

**Dawn POV**

Okay Dawn! Calm down! No big deal right? So what there are vampire in Forks? So what! Its not like my secret is going to be exposed or anything. I mean my secret is their secret right? There is absolutely nothing to worry about. But why an I so worried?!!!

By now, I had taken a hot shower. I had to. The cold skinned woman had made my skin crawl. Not because she scared me, but because the shock I got when she touched me. It was like sticking a wet finger in an electric outlet.

I was gratefully to the woman for one thing though. She had sold me the most extravagant home I had ever laid eyes on. It had a Victorian finish to it. It made me feel so…at home. And I don't mean Florida. I mean a different home. That home that is always in your mind as the perfect place to be.

I turned on the television to HBO. My least favorite show was on. _True Blood._ The way the show portrayed vampires was seriously retarded. WE DO NOT HAVE FANGS! WE DO NOT SLEEP IN COFFINS! AND WE DO NOT BLEED IF SOMEONE CUTS US! OH AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE DON'T TURN TO DUST IN THE SUN!!! Gosh!

I turned the channel to my all time favorite show, Nurse Jackie. That Peter Facinelli is almost as sexy as that cute guy from the band 100 Monkeys. What was his name…Jackson Rathbone. Now that, is one sexy man!

I watched the show for awhile. Laughing hard when Peter's character said he had sexual Tourettes. I didn't realize I had dozed off until I heard a voice. It sounded like low bells.

My eyes flashed open and I searched for the source of this disturbance. I didn't see anyone. I turned off the TV. and dragged myself upstairs. It was 9:23 pm. I may as well go to sleep. I start school tomorrow.

I put on pajamas and curled up into the lavish blankets on the huge bed. I felt a wave of calm take me like a Tsunami and I was out like a light. Drifting into a dreamless slumber.

**A.N. I know it was short! But I didn't want to get to involved if I am not getting any reviews. SO… Here's what's gonna happen. I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS OR I WONT FINISH THIS STORY! Remember this is Jasper/Dawn Love story. Oh and visit my profile. I have poll going for what I should write about next! SO IF YOU ARE A TRUE FANFICTOR YOU WILL VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW MY STORY. Flame me if you must but review please….**

**Much Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	7. Chapter Six

**A.N. I want to thank Arguruj for reviewing! You helped me out tons!!! You are awesome. Any way, I will start this chap out in Jazz's POV and switch it to Dawn's a bit later. Hope you enjoy!!! Review too!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own my bed. I have Twilight bedding….That can only mean…I sleep with Jasper!!! Whoo! Hooo! Yay! But sadly…I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. : (**

**Jasper's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

What Esme said got me thinking. The new girl. The supposed half vampire, would be going to Forks High. Hmm. That means that, if I'm lucky, I can strike up a friendship. Maybe…

I honestly have no idea what triggered me to do this, all I knew was that I was inside of Dawn's kitchen. I am officially a stalker. Damn! Now I can't bag on Eddie anymore.

I could hear a television going in the living room and light snores. My heart melted at the sound. Her snores sounded like the purrs of a kitten.

I peaked my head around the corner to see a beautiful girl curled up in a lazy boy. Her tiny head was hanging off the side and her black hair was cascading gracefully to the floor.

I couldn't help but notice it had the same texture as Nessie's. It was only different in length and color. It made quite the contrast with her pale skin.

I inhaled. I could smell her in the air. The hot sweetness. The opposite of my cold sweetness. She was definitely half vampire. She smelled just like Ness only a different variation.

She had a slight smile on her lips. Like she fell asleep laughing. I read her emotions. Strange. I could feel them, but they seemed so…strong? Like I was reading more than her main emotion, like I was reading all of her emotions. Serene, Amused, Happy, Self-loathing, Grief, Anger, Nervousness. Then it started over.

It made me dizzy to focus on her emotions too much. There were so many. I decided to take my stalker role full out. I looked around the living room. She had an entire shelf full of books. From classics to the newer stuff. She liked to read.

I moved on to the far wall. Hanging there was a framed poster of a man that bared an odd resemblance to…myself? Weird. It was a signed poster. He must be a celebrity. I read the signature. _Jackson Rathbone._ I turned to walk away when I noticed something sparkling on the glass face of the frame.

I looked closer. I could see shiny marks. Shaped like small smooches. Lips…Oh! Okay! She has a crush on this guy! Ha! I need to keep that in mind since he does look a lot like me. I stared at her, then at the lip marks, and before I knew what I was doing, I was laughing.

I had to stop because her breathing faltered. She was waking up. I hid myself in the darkness beneath her stairs. I watched cautiously. Her eyes flashed open and I had to hold my mouth to keep from gasping.

They were the most perfect hazel. They gave off a warmth that filled my dead heart. Just around the edges of her iris, I could see flecks of gold. That meant she was a vegetarian. Nessie has those same flecks in her chocolate brown eyes.

The girl stretched out and I could see how small she was. She was only maybe two inches taller than Alice. She turned off the television, yawned then made her way upstairs at a pretty fast vampire speed. I waited until I heard the bedding creak as she laid down before I went up.

The door was still open and she was turned toward the window. She really looked like a tiny kitten the way she was curled up in a ball. It's a very sweet sight.

I decided to help her out by sending her a wave of calm then lethargy. I immediately heard her soft purrs a second later.

I smiled at my work. At least I'm a helpful stalker! I started to leave when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a message from Edward, Emmett, then Alice. In that order.

_Wow man. Just WOW! So now you see how it feels huh, big brother? Who's the creep now? Ha! :P --Ed _I just stared at the message. Stupid Edward. I moved on to Emmett's.

_YO! Jazzy's gotta girlfriend! Damn man your worse than Eddie poo! He! He! He! Expect full torment when you get home! ---Em_ Leave it to Emmett to make me feel like more of a freak than I am. Finally, I opened Alice's message. Since we divorced we hardly talked, so this was new.

_Ignore those idiots Jazz. You're not weird. She's really pretty, I seen her already in a vision. It'll be fun having another girl around. But seriously Jasper, she's stubborn. You may think she's a kitty but she's not. Think bigger. Like…Lioness. Be careful, she's strong. Have fun. Oh and be home to change for school. ;) -- Ali _

I must have read Alice's message a hundred times before I put my cell away. She's _stubborn? _She's not a kitty, she's a _lioness? _She's _strong? _What does Alice mean. be careful… Am I supposed to be afraid of the girl? Ha. Yah, right.

I sat down in a chair at the far corner of the room. The darkest corner of the room. Then I drifted. We can't sleep, but we can pretend. I closed my eyes and I drifted. Thinking of Alice's cryptic message. Of what tomorrow might bring. Tomorrow…

I was snapped out of my pseudo-sleep by my phone vibrating again. Alice.

_Jasper!!! Are you insane?!!! It's 7:13 am! She going to wake up in 2 minuets!!! Get your ass here now!!! --Ali _

HOLY SHIT!! How long was I drifting?!!! I stood up and moved toward the window. I took one last look at the sleeping kitten and headed home to get ready for school.

**A.N. To clear things up, believe it or not, Jasper really was asleep! I know! Impossible! Not in my story. You see Dawn is an Empath also, remember?! So she was emitting her sleepiness out. Amplifying it. And Jasper was making it stronger by sending her waves of calm. They clashed and it was so strong, Jasper fell asleep!! Weird right!!! Okay! Back to the story!!!**

**Dawn's POV**

I was in an uber fantastic mood this morning. Just _fantastico. _I love Italian!!! I had the best sleep last night!!!! I didn't even dream!!! I just sort of…drifted.

I hopped and skipped and danced around my room. I picked up a black lace blouse that showed some skin. It wasn't sunny in Forks!!! Yay! And I got a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that hugged my little frame, and some black stilettos. For my height, yah know.

I wore little make up. Some black eyeliner and some vanilla flavored lip-gloss. I ran downstairs grabbing a smore's pop tart on the way out. Chocolate is like the only human food I eat willingly. I grabbed my purse, cell, house keys, car keys, backpack…oh yah, I almost forgot!

I ran over to my Jackson poster and gave him a big smooch right on the lips. I shall find my Jackson one day…

With that I was out the door. I hopped into my blood red Altima. My baby. My pride and joy. My love. And sped toward Forks High. I let my music blast extra loud. I wasn't trying to show off, it's just I'm not ashamed to be me.

My all time favorite song was playing. I was head banging to the beat. My Chemical Romance, Teenagers.

_They're gonna clean up you looks _

_With all the lies in the books,_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

'

Then I really started head banging.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

'_Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine._

Then a started singing.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

By now, I was in the parking lot. Students were giving my car looks. I could feel a plethora of emotions. Shock, amusement, jealousy, curiosity. I turned off the radio and gathered my stuff.

Now…where's my Ipod? I looked around my car. I saw it in the back on the floor too far to reach. Dammit!

I hate to use my telekinesis but I don't have the patience to crawl back there and get it. I took a deep breath and focused my attention on the Ipod. It lifted lazily from the floor. When it was in reach I grabbed it.

I double checked to make sure I didn't forget anything. Good I had it all. I hopped out of the car, my curls falling down my back. I didn't bother my hair. It just worked.

I started to walk toward the building that read office. I could feel eyes boring into me. I wanted to just turn around and yell but I contained myself. Stupid teenagers.

I walked into the office. There was an older man sitting behind the desk. He looked in his mid- forties. I looked at the name tag he was wearing. Mr. Byrne.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Byrne, but I'm new here." My high soprano voice vibrated all around me. I truly hate my voice. It makes me seem weak. The man looked up and all I felt was shock…at first. Then…lust? Gross!!!!

"Oh! Of course! You must be Ms. Connors. Yes! Here you are." He handed me some papers. "That's a schedule, a map of the school, and that sheet there," He pointed to a yellow paper. "Have your teachers sign that." He gave me a creepy smile. I nearly puked.

"M'kay thanks." I was out of there so fast. That dude was mega weird. Eww. I looked at my schedule. Ah, Italian. That's going to be easy. That's my second language. I skipped down the hall. Throwing away the map along the way. Photographic memory! Yay!

I walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted by a pretty red head woman. She gasped a little at me then spoke.

"Benvenuto, you must be Dawn Connors!" She had a heavy Italian accent that made me feel at home. Once again, not at home, like in Florida. But a nostalgic feeling. It was very comforting.

"Si, mi ha. Piacere conoscerla." She looked taken aback by my fluent Italian. Then she just smiled.

"Are you Italian, Dawn?" I could feel pride coming from her and heard a cough as a student said _Show off. _I laughed a little. It came from a red-headed girl in the front row. She just gave off the vibe: BITCH! I gave her my winning smile and she was in a trance. Then I turned to the teacher.

"No, I'm not. I just studied the language a lot back in Florida." She gave me another smile and showed me to my seat. It was way in the back. Fantastic!

As I walked past the red-heads desk, I tapped her shoulder just a bit. She seemed to come out of her trance. She seemed a bit lost. A smirked. Silly human.

The class went by very slow. The teacher went over basic phrases and greetings. She called on me often when another student failed to answer correctly. I would answer, she'd be proud. The others would scowl. I was glad when the bell rang.

I picked up my schedule and headed for my next class. The American Civil War. Sounds like fun…

**A.N, Okay! There you are! That chapter was fun to right. I love Dawn's attitude. Next chap will be good. Guess who she meets in American Civil War?!?! *Wink Wink* If you want more, you know what to do… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lol! Cant wait to hear from you all! ^_^ xoxo**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Me no Owny!!!!! **

**A.N. Had awesome time writing this. Hope you love it! Read and Review!**

Chapter 7

The badgering I received from my brothers and Rose when I returned home were beyond irritating. Edward was smug. Emmett was hysterical. Micah was…excited. And Rose…well Rose was…bored.

"So, Jazz…when you are you gonna visit your girlfriend again?" Edward was perched on the banister of the stairs as I went up to change. I sent him a probing thought.

_She's not my girlfriend. Yet. _I heard Edward give off a childish "Ohhhhhh!" I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I was going to change as quickly as possible so I could get to the car first. That way, I could leave without the rest of them.

I opened my door and stopped dead. There, sitting on my bed, wearing three smug, shit eating smiles, were Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. I turned to leave the room but I was blocked by Nessie. Dammit! What do they want?!

"What's up Uncle Jazz?" My niece had the same crooked, smug-ass smile as my brother. Then she had those all knowing deep brown eyes. God! I was trapped.

"What? Oh, nothing, darlin' just getting ready for school. Just like you should be." I tried to side step around her, but she blocked my path again.

"I am ready." She smiled and motioned for me to look at her. She was dressed no doubt by Alice. I groaned.

"What is it that you girl want?" I was turned facing the three smug girls on my bed. They all exchanged knowing glances then Alice spoke.

"Jazzy-poo! You know why we're here! We want to know more about your new…hobby." I didn't look at Alice when I spoke. I was much too infuriated.

"Alice, the future seeing pixie. Hmm. You can answer that yourself. Now all of you, leave. NOW!" I raised my voice to insinuate the last word. They all looked taken aback by my tone. Then Alice grasped her head. She started making weird noises but I could see where she was going with this. A pseudo-vision. Ha.

"Oh! Jasper! I see…I see…You! And…I see… I see…Dawn! Then, I see…I see… Wedding bells!" By now she was rolling on the floor laughing and I was out of patience with her and the others.

I walked right past them and to my closet. I slammed the double door and got dressed. I didn't pay much attention to what I put on. I just knew it was red. I love red. I reminds me of who and what I am.

I left the closet, ignoring Alice's protests to go change. I grabbed my school bag, car keys and Ipod and walked over to the door. Once again I was blocked by Nessie.

I turned on my heel and was out the window before they could comprehend. I ran to the garage and hopped into my car. My blood red Audi R8. I usually rode in the Volvo with the others but today, my patience was wearing thin.

I was excited to get to school. I was excited to see _her. _Quite frankly, my siblings were right. I do have a strange infatuation with her. She's like a light and I am the moth. I'm drawn to her.

I was about to pull out when I heard knocking on my passenger window. I jumped a little then turned to see who was there. Nessie.

"Uncle Jasper, can I ride with you please?" She gave me her puppy dog face. (She learned this from Jacob.) I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz!" She hopped in and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. I loved my niece and to deny her anything was painful.

"No problem, darlin'." With that, I was on the road. I could hear the Volvo purring behind me. Damn Edward and his BS.

"So…Are you going to talk to Dawn today?" Nessie sounded cautious but genuinely interested. I looked at her with my 'do you really want to go there' look. She returned it with her signature: 'please! *pout* *sob*' look. I huffed and answered her.

"Maybe. Why, Ness?" Nessie was the most excited with the news about another half vampire in town. I honestly wanted to know why.

"I dunno. Maybe because I'm sick of being the only vampire hybrid in Forks. And plus, I can be myself with her. No secrets. And she's our age." She put emphasis on the 'our'. Ness is done growing and is forever eighteen. She wants to be treated like an 'adult.' It's cute really.

"Yah, darlin'. It'd be nice for you to make a real friend, now can we stop talkin' about this." My southern accent tends to slip more when I'm nervous. I am very nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm weird? What if sh-

I didn't finish my sentence. My phone vibrated. Edward.

_I'm 30 feet behind you, in a totally different car, and your thoughts are driving me insane! Stop being a pussy! Alice says she'll like you! Shit! --Ed _

I slammed my phone shut. Maybe he was right. Maybe she will like me. I took a deep breath. May as well see how things play out.

We were pulling into the parking lot. I could see a very nice blood red Altima pulling in as well. Who ever drove that car had good taste.

As if to solidify that comment. The driver of that car steps out. My mouth dropped, my mind halted. All I could think, was: DAMN!

She had to be the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my existence. I mean, of course I've seen her sleeping but this was different. She looked like an angel sent from god. Holy shit!

Her black ringlets cascaded down an inch past her waist. She had the tightest, most form fitting skinny jeans on. It made my insides burn. Her black lace top made her curves seem to go on and on. And those stilettos just made it click.

She was amazing. But that's not it. Her walk. It was so…mischievous. So graceful, yet so sneaky. It was almost…cat-like. It was by far, the hottest thing ever. I couldn't help but stare. I heard Nessie snicker.

"Wow, Uncle Jazz. Drool much?!" She teased and hopped out of the car. I did so too. Only I didn't take my eyes off Dawn. She walked with such finesse . Such confidence. It was down right blasphemous to my ego. I. WANT. HER.

I didn't realize that the rest of my siblings were watching me. Well, the girls were anyway. Edward, Emmett, and Micah were staring in the direction of that feline of a woman.

"HEY!" All the girls, except Ness said to their men. We all turned to look at them. Not truly seeing them.

"Wow, she is…Mmm." I moaned out loud. That earned me a couple of looks from the girls. The guys just nodded in agreement.

"Mmm isn't good enough…more like…Ahhh…" Emmett said. His eyes were huge and glazed over. Like he was fantasizing. I would have punched him, but Rose beat me to it.

"Stop that! Your MINE! She's Jasper's. Step off!" Rosalie slapped Em hard on the back of the head. He flinched and they walked off together. Rose lecturing him along the way.

I looked around and realized that the only one's still standing here were, Alice and I. Micah had went to class with Ed, Bells, and Ness. I looked at Alice but she was looking at something else.

"Look." She said, pointing to the red Altima. I did. There on the front, was a name plate. It read: _Pericolosa ._ I smiled a little. That is sexy. Pericolosa means Dangerous girl in Italian. Hot!

"Jasper, be careful. She's sweet and all. But don't piss her off. I've seen what she can do." She gave me a cautious smile and stalked off. I turned and did the same. Getting one last look at the license plate.

What can be so dangerous about that little angel?

**A.N. Jasper is **_**so **_**naïve, huh? Lol. He'll learn though…**

**--------OoO--------**

**Dawn's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

I entered my American Civil War class a little late. Most of the students were already seated. I saw the look the teacher gave me. I rolled my eyes. Was that supposed to intimidate me. Wow.

"Ms. Connors! You are late!" The man's face was red. He was pretty pissed. But who gives a damn? I don't! I walked up and placed the yellow sheet in his hand to sign. He gave me an angry glare. I suppressed a giggle. He signed it messily still looking at me.

"Here." He shoved it at me. "You do understand that you are late right?" His tone was slightly more aggressive than before. I could feel the anger coming of in waves on his body. But, it didn't effect me.

"Apparently. You've managed to say it twice." I started to walk away. But turned on my heels to face him. "Oh, and you should work on your penmanship. Not quite up to par." I waved the yellow sheet in the air, shot him a winning smile and walked off.

I could hear students giggling and feel their amusement. I sat down in the back next to a blonde haired boy. He wasn't looking at me. But I could see a smile on his face. I started to examine him further but was interrupted by Mr. Shit-Face-Cock-Master.

"Are you being smart with me?!" He was standing too close to me and was starting to piss me off. I stood up too. I was the same height as him in my heels.

"This is an honors class isn't it? Or am I mistaken? The last time I remembered, it's a requirement to be smart. You should try it, sir." I could feel his anger vibrating off him. I felt my mouth twitch into that evil little smile. Oh, he doesn't know what he has gotten himself into! It's time for Dawn to have a little fun.

"Who do you _think_ you're _TALKING_ to?!" He yelled in my face. His breath smelt like pickles and coffee. Gross. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and looked in his eyes. Now, this is the worst thing I can do to someone. I can be very intimidating.

"I don't _think_. I _know_, that I am talking to you! But, if you don't want me _TALKING_ to you, I'll try a different approach." He was still pissed but his fear was creeping up on him. "How about I try _yelling_? DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU, MR. SON-OF-A-BITCH!?" I was yelling in his face and having so much fun.

He staggered back, hitting a students desk, completely afraid. I released my full, sadistic grin. The students were laughing so hard, that nearly did me in.

I had to get him away from me. I was getting too into this. He seemed to be frozen in place. I focused my energy on his coffee mug which was sitting on his podium across the room.

It slid, ever so slowly, until it fell and shattered into pieces. The entire room, except me turned to see what caused the noise. I just sat back in my seat and acted innocent. I could hear the heavy foot steps of an administrator coming in this direction.

I sent the teacher a wave of confusion, and pure calm. He walked slowly to the mess on the ground, but not in time.

The principle came through the door.

"What on earth is going on in here?! I heard yelling and a crash." The woman was looking around, snapping her neck left and right. It was hilarious.

"Uh-Um…I dropped my coffee?" Mr. Dick-head lied. He couldn't remember what happened, the confusion I sent him was pretty strong.

"Mr. Darcy! You are by far, the most clumsy teacher to ever exist. Clean this up! It's your job to teach these students, not give them a comedy show!" With that Principle Marcella was gone.

The students were laughing. Hard. I just sat in my seat with my smug grin. God, I am bad. But, I haven't had that much fun since Florida.

After about 7 minuets of mopping our lesson was back on track. Mr. Darcy was throwing me questions left and right and I answered them without hesitation. I have a lot of free time on my hands and the Civil War was an interesting thing to read about.

I was hyper aware of the blonde boy staring at me. I didn't look at him but, he was giving of strange emotions. Strong ones. It wasn't just one it was many all at once. Amusement, fascination, admiration, greed, nervousness, anxiousness, lust… Crazy emotional kid!

It was 30 minuets left in class. Mr. Darcy had explained that we would be partnering up for a project. I was excited. I want to make friends. This is a good way to do it. He started pairing up people. When he got to me he gave me a triumphant smirk.

"Ms. Connors" He said my name with much distaste. I giggled. "You will be pairing up with…Mr. Hale." He looked at me with a shit-eater grin that made me want to kick him threw the wall. "Two know-it-all, smart mouths should work fine. Although, Mr. Hale has been quiet today. Ha. Looks like you got competition Hale."

"Who's Mr. Hale. And why don't you call people by their first names. The last name thing is pretty fucking annoying." I was surprised with my own language.

"Language! Watch it, or you'll be in detention!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yah, yah okay. Who's Mr. Hale, _Bitch?_" I added that last part really low. Only the kids close to me laughed. Then there was a musical laughter that made my soul burn.

"I'm Mr. Hale. But call me Jasper, darlin'" The voice was that of bells. It was heavenly. I turned in my seat to face the blonde boy. This time, I got a full on view of his face, and Oh. My. Jackson. I. WANT. HIM.

"Hi." That's all I managed. I felt so dumb. He was the single most godliest man to ever live! He had pale skin, soft blond locks that hung over his gold eyes. His _gold _eyes? Hold the phone! That can't be right!

I shifted in my seat. Then I remembered. The day at the library. The voice. The sexy voice. Jasper. Then I remembered that realtor. Mrs. Cullen. Esme. I inhaled. The cold sweetness invaded my senses. How had I not noticed this when I came in the class room?! Dammit! I was so caught up in bothering the teacher that I didn't realize the vampire sitting not five feet away from me.

"Hi, partner." He was looking at me with those lovely gold eyes. His voice had a southern twang and his sweet aroma invaded my airways. I took a much needed "Dawn moment" to calm myself. I've never been nervous before! Ever! I summoned all my courage and turned to face him.

"So, Jasper…How much do you know about the Civil War?" I tried for a more dull subject. He gave me this strange knowing glance. It made my heart melt. All I could think when I looked at him was DAMN! He is fucking HOT!!!

"I know…enough. Don't worry, we wont fail." He smiled at me and turned to face the front the class. I did the same. Darcy was talking about due dates and junk. I listened only half-heartedly. I was in my own little world. His scent was swimming in my head and intoxicating me. I felt high! It was awesome.

I was torn from my little world by a flash of white in my peripheral. On reflex, I turned and caught the paper ball before it hit my head.

Jasper looked…impressed. I bet he thinks I'm some slow human with no coordination! Wrong! I un-crumpled the piece of paper and read it.

_Sit with me at lunch? _It read. Ohmygosh! The hottie vampire wants me to sit with him?!! Yay!

_Sure…I wont be eating though. _I wrote. I hate human food, and I doubt they have chocolate pop tarts.

_I know…Neither will I. But…you already know that right? Yah, you do. Well, seeya at lunch, darlin' _I read this twice and a half. A half because the bell had rang. Shit! I looked up, but he was gone. He knows that I know, that he knows, that I know what he knows what I am! Wow! He's hot and cryptic!

Mmm…Dawn Likey!

**A.N. Okay…I think I have established that Dawn is a bad ass. She likes to mess with people. Please don't hate her! She's not like Lauren or Rosalie! She just likes to tease people! Oh and she really likes Jasper! I already have an idea for next chapter!! Yay! ^_^ So! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you don't review, I will stop writing. Period. Sorry. I love you all though! G2G!! TTYL!**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	9. Chapter Eight

A.N. In this chapter, I will be alternating perspectives a lot. Try to keep up, 'Kay? Thanks for the few reviews that I did receive. I do hope I get more this time around! Enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer has that privilege.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Eight**

**Jasper's POV**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I entered my Chemistry class with a smile that could rival the sun. I can't believe I just did that! I was usually never that…in-tune with anyone. Not even Alice. Oh, Alice. She is a saint. She's already lookin forward to having Dawn around. Everyone is really. That's good.

I sat at my table, staring off at nothing really. I tried my hardest to ignore Emmett clearing his throat loudly. He was trying to get my attention. He didn't get far though. Mr. Harper had started his lecture.

"Jazz?" I didn't look at my brother. He can be so childish at times, its no wonder Rose gets so stressed with him. He continued to nudge me and fidget in his seat, drawing unneeded attention from the rest of the class.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" Mr. Harper asked, I could feel his annoyance. I only smirked. If Em got in trouble again, he would get suspended. Esme would rip his head off no doubt.

"Uh, No sir." Emmett gave the teacher a re-assuring smile and shut his mouth.

"Good. Now, Stop interrupting my lesson." Mr. Harper gave him a warning glare and continued to lecture. I had studied all this a million times. I had no need to listen. Neither did Em to my dismay.

He slid a piece of paper to me. It had his messy scribble on it. I huffed lightly and read it.

_So how did it go with the hottie? _Emmett wrote. I suppressed a growl. I know I shouldn't be defensive but I cant help it. I told you, I have this weird connection with that girl.

_It went well. She's sitting with us at lunch today, so don't act like an ass. _I added this simply because that's usually what Emmett did on a daily basis.

_I won't man! I don't want you to miss out on her. She's a keeper. Even Rosalie kind of likes her. Kinda… _Ah, Rosalie. The Queen of bitchiness. I wasn't worried though. Dawn seemed like she could handle Rose's shit any day.

_Hey, if Rose likes her then she must be perfect. _(Note the Sarcasm) _I just hope she likes me. _I wrote. I'm usually more confident with women, but this one was different. She had an aura about her that made me uneasy. Not a bad aura, just…intimidating. I know! I am a pussy!

_Don't worry, she will. _Emmett and I continued passing notes for the remainder of the period. It was almost time for lunch. I could feel the butterflies…no, bats, in my stomach. I really hope to the lord Jesus Christ that she likes me.

The bell rang and I was first out. Time to face my impending doom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dawn's POV**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't sit still the entire class. I had trigonometry. It was hell. I mean, I know my shit, but still, how can I focus with _him _on my mind.

I had to introduce my self to the class. My teacher, Ms. Murray was nice, but I could feel jealousy leaking out of her by the bucket full.

I don't understand why she would be jealous. She's young and pretty. She looks like she's maybe…23? She has no reason to envy me.

I met a girl, Julie Hanes. She was pretty nice. She had blonde hair and adorable blue eyes. We hit it off easily. She invited me to sit with her at lunch but I had to take rain check.

When I told her I would be sitting with Jasper Hale, she looked completely taken aback. Like she was shocked. I was going to ask what was so bad about it but she change her mood quickly.

She made me promise to tell her everything that happens. I told her yes just so she'd shut the hell up. She's a sweetie but she talks too much.

By the time Trig was over I was shaking so much I had to hold onto the wall for stability. I had a zillion questions in my head. What if doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he thinks I'm weird because I'm half human? Dammit!

I entered the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch line. I could use some caffeine. I could hear people gasping in the line, staring at me like I was some type of celebrity. I like attention and all, but this is down right ridiculous!

"I agree." I turned so fast the napkins on the tables moved a little. Standing beside me was the most hottest guy on the planet, well aside from Jasper of course. He had tousled bronze hair golden eyes and an adorable crooked smile. He's a vampire too. Damn.

"You agree with what?" I finally got my question out. I had turned away from him now. He was cute but I aint about to ogle the guy.

He chuckled. "I agree when you say the attention is ridiculous. It is, but it passes." He was behind me, grabbing a tray and filling it with many different foods. It smelled repulsive.

"If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do. I never _said _anything to you." I had a venomous twinge in my soprano voice. I didn't mean to be rude but, that's just me.

"Indeed you didn't. But I read minds, so there was no need." He gave me a small smile and walked away. I didn't move. I couldn't. I could see who was sitting at the table with him. They were all so amazingly beautiful. They made me look like horse shit. They were all so perfect. But the most perfect of all was Jasper. He was by far the most beautiful of them all.

He noticed me watching and gave me a wink, then motioned for me to join him. I couldn't breathe. God he is so fucking sexy. I want him! He is mine!

I could see the bronze haired boy smirk. He had heard my thoughts. He nodded and like the soar loser I was, I stuck my little tongue out like a five year old. He returned it.

I walked over to the table and sat next between Jasper and a guy with nice brown hair. Jasper smiled.

"Hey there, glad you could join us." He nudged me playfully. I blushed. Stupid human half!

"I wouldn't miss it for all the blood in the world…okay maybe that's a lie." I gave him a smile and everyone laughed. Jasper gave me a pseudo-pained expression.

"Wow, that's a low blow. You'd ditch me for a meal?" He gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes but I didn't cave. I can be just as persuasive. I turned away from him.

"Hey, a girls gotta eat." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. He laughed. He is so damn cute. It's like a puppy that you can't eat. The bronze headed boy made a funny noise like he had choked on milk. I looked up and he was giving me a look of disbelief. _What?_

"The dog comment." He was shaking his head like he was trying to rid him self of any images.

"Survivor instincts." I said simply. He just nodded. Everyone was looking at us funny. He and I just burst out laughing.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Jasper looked curiously at me. I just shook my head, and tried to control my giggle fit.

"God…damned…empathy…won't…work!" I said between giggles. The entire table was silent.

"Wait, you're an empath." Said a tiny pixie like girl with spiky hair.

"Yah, and telekinetic. Why?" I asked. She said it like it was a problem.

"It's just that I'm an empath too." jasper answered instead. I was taken aback. He's an empath. Wow, and I thought I was unique. And I bet there's another half breed out there as well.

"Actually there is. My daughter is half human." Edward said answering my thoughts. I looked at him and complete disbelief. Holy son of a bitch!

"R-Really?"

"Yep, I am just like you!" I turned to see a face that can only be described as angelic. She had pretty bronzed hair that fell into the same tight ringlets as my own. Her skin was pale whit with hints of pink in the cheeks. She had full red lips just as I did. And she had deep chocolate brown eyes with twinges of gold in them. My eyes were the same only, mine were hazel and gold. We could pass for sisters if not twins.

"W-Wow." I stuttered. I cant believe I thought that they would consider me an outcast! One of them is a hybrid too. I could feel myself begin to relax more. This is good. This is fantastic!

"Indeed it is." The bronze headed boy said. I shot him a dirty look.

"Quit reading my thoughts, kid!" I yelled at him, just low enough so the humans didn't catch it.

"How about, Hell no. And my name is Edward, not kid. And I am about 120 years older than you, mademoiselle." He gave me a playful smile. He was so nice, almost like the brother I never had.

He gave me another smile and I turned to Jasper.

"The bells gonna ring…" He cut me off.

"Hey, do you have plans tonight?" He had a hopeful gleam in he pretty golden eyes that made me smile.

"Nope, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to meat my family more…formally. I mean, you barely caught their names…" He trailed off. I could feel his nerves.

"Don't be nervous, Jasper. Of course, I'd love to come over. What time?" The bell rang and I headed for the door.

"You can follow me after school in your car!" He yelled as I exited the cafeteria. I smiled to myself. He likes me!

"Sure thing! Later Jazz!" I ran off to class with a huge smile on my face.

**A.N. That was just some in between stuff to fill in some time. The next chapter id at the Cullens. Review!!!!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**

* * *

**

A.N. Sorry it's short. Just review! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I wont say what you already know…**

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Dawn's POV**

**

* * *

**

My last period gym class was horrible. And by horrible I mean, Incredibly boring. We played baseball. Baseball! I loved that back in Florida. But I could never play the way I wanted to because of my…talent.

Running for a human is a slow stroll for me. Imagine going around bases in slow motion. Not so fun, huh? Some kid got whacked in the nose by the ball. He bled. A lot. I had to try extremely hard not to feed on him.

But despite all of those bothersome occurrences, I was very excited. Today I'm going to meet Jasper's family. Formally meet them. I'm nervous as all hell but it feels good to know that he wants me around. It gives me a sense of security. But I wont le jasper know that. If he wants me, he'll have to catch me. I won't come on my own.

The bell finally rung releasing us all to go home. The amounts of different emotions and scents as all the student departed was very disorienting. I mean, I would never kill a human but lately, it's been more difficult. Almost like my self-control is altered. It's frustrating. Lately, I've felt more like a vampire than any other time in my life. Gosh, I hope I'm doing the right thing by being around other vampires. I just feel so…primitive, so not myself. It feels like, since I've gotten here, there's been like this…emending doom. No! I need to not think that way!

I was practically running out to the parking lot and to my surprise, Jasper and his family were already there. He smiled when he saw me approach. I smiled back, I could feel how excited he was. But the tiny one, Alice. She looked troubled. I could feel happiness, love, fear, sadness, and grief coming from her. All at once. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"You ready?" Jasper asked me, looking at me in a way that made me weak in the knees. Usually that would just cause me to roll my eyes at a guy, but with Jasper, I just…don't. He makes me feel something deep inside of me that I don't want to feel just yet.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said nonchalantly as I turned for my car. I wasn't about to swoon over Jasper. I'm not a swooning kind of girl. I'm tough, all things considered. I don't need a man to validate who I am.

"O-Oh. Alright then, let's go." He was stuttering. I could feel how surprised and disappointed he was that I didn't allow him to "sweep me off my feet." Poor baby. That's awful that he feels that way, but, I, Dawn Jillian Connors am not that damned easy.

Jasper's going to have to work a lot harder than that.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I fidgeted the entire drive to my place. Edward kept staring at me and chuckling. He thought this entire thing was so funny. He thought that it was funny that Dawn probably didn't even like me. Fuck him.

"Shut the hell up! She like's you! Fuck! You're the empath Jazz, you should know." He wasn't looking at the road. He patted my shoulder. "She's just a tough case man. She isn't one to fall head over heels right from square one. She's more…modern." He said. He was now watching the road quite closely with an aggravated expression. Just then Alice called my phone. I answered.

"Sup, Ali?" I asked off handedly. I'm over Alice, it just bothers me that she's already with someone and I'm not. Edward chuckled.

"Nothing. Just wanted to confirm that Edward's right .She is modern. She's a new generation vampire. She has more class. But…she's still dangerous. I don't know why, but she is. I can see it. But she does like you. And I think she'd be good for you, maybe." And with that, she hung up. I threw the phone out the window.

"What the fuck!?! What does Alice mean she's dangerous but she'd be good for me? How can that 4'11'' half vampire be any danger to me! And if she is, how and the hell would that make her good for me?!!" I seethed. I just don't get that pixie and her fucking visions! Damn!

"Relax, Jasper. I'm sure what ever Alice thinks is right, _is _right. Don't bet against Alice. You'll lose." He told me seriously. We were pulling into the drive way now. I could see Carlisle's Mercedes there too. Great. Time to introduce my family to the vampire hybrid that I really like, who may or may not like me back, and may or may not be very dangerous, and even so, is good for me. Maybe. Wow. My life sucks.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

* * *

I could tell I was probably frustrating Jazz by not telling him what I saw in my visions, but I couldn't. _I _don't even get my visions! They are all fuzzy. They are all red. They are all involving Dawn and Jasper. Together. But not without something else happening first. Something bad. Really bad.

I wanted to rip my head off. It was throbbing so badly. I had never gotten headaches this bad. Not even when I tried to see Nessie and the dogs. This, this was different. This was not good.

"It's gonna be fine, Alice. Okay, baby. Just relax. Don't stress yourself out." Micah was holding me close as we entered the house. Jasper was hanging back to talk with Dawn. I liked her with him. I could see them together in visions. But that is only after the bad things happen. And I want to skip the bad and go right to the good.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you." I gave Micah a long, passionate kiss before going to sit on the couch next to Ness.

"Auntie Alice, what's going on? Please tell me. Is something wrong? Is something bad going to happen?" She was beginning to get frantic so I had to console her before Edward started to read into this.

"No, Renesmee. No, don't worry. Everything's fine." I gave her a curt nod to ensure her, but her being her mothers stubborn offspring, didn't believe me.

"Yah right, Aunt Alice. If that's the truth then Uncle Em's a virgin. And I know that he isn't." I heard Emmett laugh and Nessie smiled, but her determination didn't falter. And then…without any warning…she did it. That evil little…winch…gave me…Alice…the…face.

"Oh, puh-leese, Auntie dear?! Please tell me? I love you so much." She hugged me so tight it hurt. Damn her. Damn my niece for her adorable brown eyes and unwavering determination. She is most definitely Edward and Bella's child.

"Fine, Renesmee. C'mon." I grabbed her arm and ran outside, ignoring my families stares. Ness just followed along like a good little girl. Once we were damn near Canada, I stopped.

"Aunt Alice, please." She had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away. She was overreacting.

"Don't cry Nessie. Don't. I'm not sure what I saw yet. Just, if I tell you, promise me that you will keep this away from everyone. Okay?" She nodded so I continued. "Nessie, I saw the Volturi coming. Coming here. I could only see a little bit, but then it'd go blurry and fade into red. Then I'd see Aro talking to us about…well about Dawn. He kept saying that it wasn't supposed to be this way. Then I could see fighting, and purple smoke. Lots of it. Then it faded. Then I saw…" I could feel the prick in my eyes. "…I saw…us all crying. Well, sobbing. All of us, Jasper especially. But, when I really focus. And I mean really focus, I see a clearing in all the red fuzziness. I see a happy Jasper and an even happier Dawn. I see them happy, but…I don't see any of us. Just them. Happy. No us. And, I'm scared. I don't know what this means Ness, but it doesn't look good. It really doesn't."

**

* * *

**

**A.N. Oh! Cliffy! Got ya! That mean's you'll have to review to get more!!!! I love to hear your opinions, good or bad. I need the support!! I love you all!**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	11. Vote Biatch!

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I know Author Notes suck ass big time, but this is important. Everyone who reads this MUST respond by doing as I say. Please!?! I will be updating this story before FRIDAY! PROMISE!!! But I have a proposition…**

**I want to start a new community. For JONAS. The TV show! If you hate the show, don't bother responding to this. Anyway. I want to write fanfics about it. So here's what's gonna go diz-own! I'm gonna write a excerpt and post it to my profile. Not right now! But soon! But that depend on how many people want me to do this. So, my poll is open until Wednesday night. Please please vote for me!!!! If you want me to do this. Please!! It would mean a lot!!!! And I promise a Finding Dawn chap is coming soon too!!!!**

**Anyway don't leave reviews. Just go to my profile and vote!!!!!!!**

**Love you all with my tiny heart…**

**JasperSaysCalmDown 3**


	12. HELP ME!

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE AUTHORS NOTES! BUT...this is important to me. I've been having a writers block for months now and I need inspiration! So to all of my readers and I do mean ALL of you. I need you right now! Rather than review this, go to my profile on FF, and visit my Tumblr Account. From there, I need you to Post what you want from me next. This includes my up coming Marley Story and all of my other fics as well. On my tumblr, you may ask questions, post links, and give and receive advice and such. This is much easier for me than reviews and I can actually respond faster to you guys. Anyway, I have to run. Spread this to your friends and feel free to ask me anything. Wether its about Fanfictions or just life. Thanks Guys! New Chapter soon I hope! I love you!**

**Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


End file.
